Alternative Episode 1: The Phantom Menace
by edthedude50
Summary: Many Star Wars fans claim that they could have written a better Episode 1. I hope to establish a more convincing series of events leading up to Ep. II. Please review more on this rather than my writing, which for me comes 2nd to plot in this story. Thanks
1. 1  A New Enemy

Episode 1: The Phantom Menace

""It is a time of stability and peace in the Republic. Watched over by the Jedi, guardians of peace and justice, and law forces across the star systems, the Republic is wealthy and trade is strong. However, there are problems, especially in the Outer Rim. Here wealthy businessmen make deals with crime syndicates for control of whole planets, and their trade routes…

Two Jedi Knights have been sent to the planet Aderlon to help the local police infiltrate a den of crime ruled over by a gang called Night Watch. Like so many others, this shadowy group is funded by mysterious sources and is undermining the stability of the Republic. The Chancellor Valorum has requested that the Jedi deal with this new, sinister threat to peace in the Galaxy…""

A ship bearing the markings of the Senate cruised towards a small green planet. Despite lying on the important Rimma trade route, Aderlon was a sparsely inhabited planet lying in the Outer Rim, far from the hub of the Republic around Coruscant. Its one point of note was its valuable natural resources. However, in recent times these had fallen under the control of the shadowy syndicate Night Watch. Despite being lightly armed, and not so great in numbers, the remoteness and small population of Aderlon had made it easy for the group to take control. Now there were rumours of a deal to bring battle droids to the planet, as Night Watch sought to consolidate its position.

_"Bring us in slowly, Captain." _One of the Jedi ni the cabin had spoken, with a rich accent. He was a middle aged Jedi, with noble features and a dark grey beard. In his cloak and with his hood casting shadows over his face, he was the very image of a Jedi Master. Next to him sat a younger Jedi, with the braid in his hair that was the mark of a padawan learner. He was fresh faced with blue eyes.

The ship entered the atmosphere, and began its descent to what looked like an area of rocks and fern trees. _"Are you sure, Master Jedi?" _asked the captain, thinking of his ship. _"Absolutely, captain. Your landing devices may read the lie of the land, but the Force tells us much, much more than that. Please continue to the surface."_

The captain did so, and to his shock there appeared a perfectly flat clearing among the trees below them. They landed smoothly, and he lowered the bay door. The two Jedi strode down to the ground, and were greeted by a group of uniformed men. PPU was written in white on their dark blue armour – Public Protection Unit.

_"I bring you the Council's greetings, men of Aderlon. I am Master Dooku, this is Kaya Sun, my apprentice. We are here to aid you in your struggle for justice."_

"_We greet you, Jedi. You have not come a moment too soon. We believe an ambassador for the Trade Federation is concluding a deal to bring battle droids here as we speak."_

"_The Trade Federation?" _queried the older Jedi, _"They are a prominent group in the Senate… Yet corruption can enter even there these days, it seems. Lead the way, commander."_

The group approached a large building, seemingly built into a cliffside, lit by glowing blue lights. No one was to be seen, the silence was oppressive. The PPU men unclipped their guns as the two Jedi stepped forward.

_"Master, my senses are dulled here. Are you affected?" _whispered Kaya to his master.

_"Be on your guard, my apprentice, the Dark Side surrounds us. I have sensed it…and something else, I cannot understand. Stay vigilant!"_

_"I have a bad feeling about this…"_

Suddenly the air was full of lasers blasts, and several PPU members fell. With a great cry figures appeared upon the cliff and from the trees all around. The PPU returned fire, and in the chaos the two Jedi vanished. By the door to the castle, several gangsters were lined up, firing blast after blast at the PPU. From high up two cloaked men fell upon them, and they stumbled back in shock. Two raised their guns and fired, but the younger Jedi dived to the right, then pushed his open palm at them, and by the Force they were flung backwards, smashing against the wall. At the same time Dooku ignited a green lightsaber and slashed his way to the door, dropping 3 gangsters. His movement was fluid, his swordplay fast and precise, yet there was a gleam in his eyes – he enjoyed killing those men.

Kaya Sun joined Dooku at the door, ignited his blue lightsaber, and as one they thrust their swords into the metal blast shield.

On the other side of the wall a brightly lit control room was a hub of activity as drably dressed gangsters dashed here and there, and a fat alien in a grubby suit watched the battle outside unfolding on a huge telescreen. Next to him stood a tall, ugly alien in red robes and a black hat. He stood upright, and observed the frantic commands of the fat Chieftain with a small smile. A filthy alien with long hair ran up to the raised platform on which they stood, gave a small bow then exclaimed: _"Chief! The protection unit have brought up a proton cannon. It won't be long before they open fire on the castle! We must evacuate to the upper levels!"_

Caught in his indecision, the huge Chief hesitated, and in that moment there was a sizzling noise, and all turned to the door. Two shards of bright light, one blue, one green, were cutting a perfect circle in the door.

_"Jedi!! We're doomed!!" _screeched the little alien, and ran from the room.

It was then that the taller, well dressed alien leaned in to speak with the Chief.

_"Perhaps now you will allow my droids in here? It is the perfect opportunity for you to see your new soldiers in action!" _The fat alien turned to him,

_"Yes, yes Gunray. Call them in!! Jedi! I never expected that…"_

The alien known as Nute Gunray, with a word into a comm. Device in his hand, called in the battle droids. A large door slid up into he wall, and several of the beige coloured, shiny new droids marched in. They arranged themselves, facing the door, and simultaneously unclipped their powerful looking blasters. The whole control room froze as they watched the faceless droids and the two lights slowly cutting through the door. The tension was broken as the door gave way and fell to the floor with a crash.

Outside the PPU had formed a protective ring around the two Jedi. They had dispatched most of the gangsters, who often shot at random and were easy to intimidate. Now they were bringing up their cannon, and preparing to open fire on the stronghold built in the shadow of the cliff.

Finally the blast door gave way and fell inwards. There was a great deal of dust and smoke, then through the debris powerful blasts came flying. 5 PPU members were caught and thrown back. Then came the green and blue swords. To the gangsters in the control room they seemed to dance through the smoke, deflecting the droids' well aimed shots. Several droids were hit by their own lasers, rebounding on them. Then the blue light shot forward, and Kaya Sun was among them, cutting 2 in half and beheading a 3rd. Dooku Stepped forward and simply shut the remaining two down with the Force.

After them the PPU rushed in through the door and engaged the shocked gangsters, who fell back. Kaya scanned the room, and saw a huge alien escaping through a far door. _"There Master!"_

The two Jedi darted through the fight, avoiding lasers. 5 more droids appeared from a side door and opened fire, and they halted to deal with them.

Meanwhile, up on the roof of the castle Nute Gunray and the Chief emerged into the cool night air. A small ship was parked nearby. The noise of the battle within was faint here. Then came a huge BOOM and the whole building shook.

The Chieftain gasped, _"They're using the proton cannon! We can't repel that firepower…I'm ruined!"_

_"It is a pity," _Nute Gunray spoke coldly, _"A pity that you can no longer afford the droids you were promised. Our deal is finished."_

_"Your droids failed!!" _The Chief was panicking now, his voice desperate.

_"Silence! There are many more where those came from!" _Nute rose up, and from the shadow of the space craft a hooded figure dressed all in black stepped forward. The Chief stared at this newcomer, but he could not see what was under the hood.

_"The Trade Federation is not responsible for this mess, Chief. Our partnership is terminated…with immediate effect." _ With that Nute Gunray turned and strode away, his robe flapping in the breeze. Before the Chieftain could reply, the dark figure stepped forward and with a flash a red blade was ignited. In a second it had whirled, and the Chieftain crumpled to the floor, dead.

_"Come! We must leave immediately." _Shouted Gunray from the ship's ramp, but there was a crash and the trapdoor through which he had accessed the roof flew into the air. The two Jedi landed of the roof, lightsabers ignited and ready. _"Kill them!!" _screamed Gunray. The dark figure leapt to the side and crouched, prepared. It had been a long time since Dooku had seen a red bladed lightsaber, and he knew only a force user totally immersed in the Dark Side wielded such a weapon. In the moment that his shock kept him from acting, Kaya dashed forward. With a strong punch of his gloved hand, the Force rippled through the air and Kaya was thrown backwards. Dooku sensed the force strongly in this dark creature, and with the experience of his years he approached.

The two circled each other once, then with a snarl the hooded figure leapt to Dooku, a brought his saber slashing down, Dooku countered, and forced his opponent back. They engaged in a duel, and Dooku was amazed at the speed of his opponent. He leapt and span, slashing with his saber and kicking strongly. It been years since any Jedi had faced anything more than a blaster, and Dooku found himself forced backwards by the spinning, whirling red lightsaber.

Kaya recovered himself, and dashed back to help his master. The ground at his feet flashed and dirt showered him – Nute aimed his blaster and shot again, and again, and again. Kaya was forced to defend himself with his blue saber, knocking the repeated blasts out of the air. There was a deafening explosion, and Nute stumbled forward – the proton cannon had blasted a section of the roof away. In the glare of the flames Dooku caught a glimpse of his enemies face. It was twisted with rage, red, with black markings Dooku had seen only once before, in the Jedi archive...the marks of a Sith warrior! In shock Dooku's guard was let down, and the figure span round and kicked out caught Dooku in the face with his boot.

Dooku fell away, and his lightsaber knocked from his hand. Kaya gave a cry and leapt forward, blocking the red lightsaber from finishing his master. He exchanged 3 blows with the dark one, and they locked sabers, vying for ground, staring into each others eyes. Then with a deft flick of his hand the hooded opponent forced Kaya's sword upwards; he span on the spot, and with precision aim stabbed his red blade through the padawan's stomach.

_"Nooooo!"_Dooku's cry was full of grief, but there was anger too, and with a great push he summoned he Force. The hooded figure was thrown high in the air, and slammed into the ship 200 feet away. Dooku felt rage building within him, he could not stop it. His lightsaber came flying to his open hand, and with a cry he flung it towards the prone figure. At the last second red came up to meet green, and with an effort Dooku's enemy knocked away the flying saber, which fell away towards the ground so far below.

_"Enough! We must go, now!!" _Nute dashed up the ramp into the ship, and the unknown opponent followed him. Within a minute the ship was in the air and racing upwards away from the abandoned stronghold.

When the PPU finally reached the rooftop they found a Jedi master cradling his dead apprentice in his arms. There was silence, while the smoke rose and far below the remaining gangsters were rounded up and led away.

Dooku rose, and now he seemed changed. There was anger in his eyes, but tears also. _"The battle is won, commander. You will find the Chief's body there."_He pointed at the hulk that was the dead gangster's body.

_"I must return immediately to Coruscant. I must inform the council of all I have seen here tonight. Things are in motion now, I fear, that cannot be stopped. Farewell!"_

Whether the men present understood this or not, they all stood in respectful silence as the Jedi Master turned and walked away towards the Senate ship that was slowly landing on the far side of the roof. He waited by the boarding ramp as a handful of men stooped and lifted Kaya's lifeless form above their heads. They carried the dead padawan into the belly of the ship, and without a glance back, Master Dooku followed them, his head lowered and his fists clenched.


	2. Corruption

Chapter 2: The Jedi Council

At the centre of the galaxy lies Coruscant, hub of the politics and economy of the Republic, home to the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order. High above the main senate chamber, the esteemed council sat to discuss the state of the Republic, especially peace and order. In recent years the stability and prosperity of the Republic had been such that there was rarely any real enforcing of law needed, and the Jedi council had slowly become more of a tradition, and their political influence declined. Yet this was not considered to be of any great concern by the Masters. If trouble broke out, they could make their voices heard in the senate, and the Council held galaxy wide respect as a force for good.

So when an emergency meeting was called by Jedi Master Dooku, and news emerged that his padawan learner Kaya Sun had been killed, the council members arrived in the chamber and waited with much speculation for Dooku to present his report. Such a meeting had not been called for long time. The sun sent slants of light into the chanber, casting deep shadows on the faces of the learned ones who sat in a semi circle, facing an open floor. Finally the door slid up and Master Dooku entered. He walked, upright and proud, to the centre of the room, with his fellow masters' eyes upon him. In those times notable Jedi on the council included Dooku's own apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Windu, Master Koon, Master Adi-Mundi and the venerable Grand Master Yoda. Dooku looked around the room, then began to speak in a deep, solemn voice:

"Masters of the council. I return to Coruscant with grave news. As you will know, my padawan, Kaya Sun, is dead. Our mission to destroy the criminal group 'Night Watch' was successful; we infiltrated their stronghold on Aderlon, and the group is now disbanded. However, there have been…worrying, developments. The criminals on that planet were receiving financial backing from the Trade Federation."

There were gasps around the room, and several of the Jedi glanced at each other. Yoda frowned but said nothing. Mace Windu leaned forward, and spoke:

"Master Dooku. With all due respect, the Trade Federation is respected, long term group of the Galactic Senate. It is because of them that we now have more free trade than ever before. Can you be certain that such a high profile group would give its backing to…"

Dooku interrupted –

"Master Windu. My eyes did not deceive me. I plainly saw Nute Gunray escaping. And that is not all. I fought several battle droids. It seems he has begun to arm criminal organisations with these droids. To what end I cannot tell, I had hoped the Council could put its collective vision to this issue?"

The eyes of the two Jedi Masters met, and the others there felt the tension between them. For a while no one spoke. Windu sank back in his chair, looking unimpressed. Then Plo Koon took the floor.

"Masters. As loath as I am to bring it up, we all know Master Dooku's views on corruption in the government. Now he is suggesting an established force in the Senate is providing criminals with advanced weaponry? I for one will not believe until the Federation admits such a move in the Senate!"

There were general murmurs of consent around the chamber, but Dooku leapt to his feet once more:

"There is more! A more disturbing event I witnessed, the death of my padawan."

At these words there was sombre silence – the lose of a padawan was a cause of great grief to the Order, and such a thing had not happened for many years.

"Masters, my padawan was murdered…by a Force user. I sensed him as I fought my way through the criminal's hovel…I have no doubt that this being has been trained to use the Dark Side of the Force."

At these words there was uproar. Now it seemed most masters were with Dooku in their outrage at such a thing. Windu silenced the council with a wave of his hand. "The Dark Side? Can you be sure?"

"There can be no doubt. I saw his face only once; I have studied the Jedi archives all my life. This, creature, bore the markings of that ancient Order of the Sith!"

The council broke into chaos once more. Plo Koon and Ki Adi-Mundi turned to each other in disbelief. Several masters simply froze, amazed. Mace Windu said "Impossible!" and turned to Yoda, but the tiny Master was impassive, save his eyes were wide in surprise. Dooku went on relentlessly through the noise:

"Now at last the Council must follow up the claims I have made for many months. I believe corruption goes all the way to the Senate! If the Trade Federation has such a servant on their side they must be investigated! How many droids do they own? And what of the Sith, if such an order still exists? We MUST act!"

Qui-Gon joined his old Master: "Yes! Masters, I believe this is the culmination of long years of sloth in government. Secretive deals go unnoticed, we all know this. Now we have battle droids on our hands! Master Dooku is right! We must hold Gunray and his friends to account!"

Windu retorted: "Ever you have followed in your old Master's footsteps, Qui-Gon, but I think this time he has gone to far. Dooku, without evidence to support these claims, what action would have us take? We risk our standing with the people if we are seen to interfere with the senate on a false claim…"

"The people! The senate! WE are the Jedi Council, masters! If we do not have the experience or authority to deal with this threat, who does? The Chancellor? His power weakens by the day. The senate is filled with bickering politicians and diplomats, nothing will be done!"

"Heard this speech, many times before we have, Master Dooku."

Yoda had spoken at last, and he held the Master who had once been his apprentice in a piercing gaze that seemed to look through him, into his mind.

"Many times have you given your views, many times have we rebuked them. Sense the Sith, we do not. Sense corruption in the senate…perhaps. Forget the Jedi Code do you, in your haste! Patience…yes…patience is needed."

Windu spoke up, "I agree. This is a delicate matter. We must wait and watch closely, if we are to discover the truth behind the Trade Federations' dealings. As for the Sith, well, I find it very hard to believe they have returned. We will find the murderer of Padawan Sun in good time."

Several masters raised their hands in agreement. Dooku surveyed them imperiously.

"It seems that the old strength has left the Jedi Council. Are we to wait forever, inactive, spectators, as the banks and businesses take over the government? If this is your chosen course of action, masters, I will have no part in it. I hereby resign from the Council. Fare well!"

And with a swish of his robe Dooku departed the chamber. Several masters gave angry shouts. Mace Windu glowered. Then qui-Gon rose from his seat. He bowed before Master Yoda, shot an ugly glance at Master Windu, then made to follow Dooku out.

"If you follow him, Master Qui-Gon, and turn from the teachings of the archives, you may not find yourself welcome in this chamber very long." Master Windu announced from his chair. Qui-Gon paused, his back to the council, then he went through the door and left.

"Very disturbing this rebellion is." Mused Yoda. "Taught Dooku well, I did. His views on the government, too strong are they! To a dark place these events will lead us. Focus you minds, there is evil ahead!"

The council adjourned. Yoda climbed into his hover seat, and glided down after Masters Dooku and Jinn. Ki-Adi Mundi and Plo Koon left slowly, engaged in a worried discussion in low voices. Mace Windu stayed and prowled up and down the chamber, his brow furrowed, stopping occasionally to look out over the Coruscant skyline, behind which the sun was setting.

Far below, in the enormous Senate, Chancellor Valorum summoned the Trade Federation to present its defence of the claims it had blockaded the planet Naboo. Naboo was a prosperous planet, well known for its aristocracy and royal family. It had long been a peaceful planet, and was entirely self sustained due to the discovery long ago of an immense power source beneath the surface. Around this source its capital city, Theed, has been built. It was from this city that the Senator for Naboo, Dantius Palpatine, had come at risk to his own life to demand an explanation in the Senate for the blockade.

Master Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn walked into a booth, and took their seats as Nute Gunray himself emerged.

"Chancellor. This is no 'blockade'. We made a deal with the Queen of Naboo five years ago. I shall not go into details here, but suffice to say it involved the regular supply of power to our generators in the Corporate Sector. They have not been able to fulfil their side of the deal…our ships are merely there to help them carry out essential maintenance."

Senator Palpatine hovered up to the Chancellor and faced Nute Gunray.

"Essential maintenance? What is this rubbish? Queen Amidala has asked me to present to the Senate all the evidence, and the evidence speaks plainly: this is an aggressive move by the Trade Federation to secure more than they paid for!"

"You single out the Trade Federation, senator, but you forget that there are various parties to this deal. The Banking Clan, for one, has a stake in the Naboo power core. I'm sure we can find an agreement, if the Queen is willing to sell, of course." Gunray sneered these last words. Valorum raised his hands;

"Enough! This pointless squabbling will get us nowhere! Gunray, your Federation star ships have twenty four hours to disperse behind a suitable perimeter to be decided at the next session. Meanwhile, please will both sides attempt to resolve this dispute through reasonable debate? We can ask no more."

The Chancellor and the two parties retired, and there was general commotion all around the huge senate chamber. Dooku snorted and turned on his heel, Qui-Gon followed once again.

"Ridiculous!" growled the Dooku as he stalked down the corridor, "The Senate is no more than a play thing for the big corporations. Endless debate, and never strong action! Rather like our own council…"

Qui-Gon spoke with a calm, measured voice; "Chancellor Valorum has a good heart though. But his power is lessened by the constant regulations…"

Dooku chuckled.

"Ah. Yes, you have always been able to see both sides of the coin, Qui-Gon. Tell me, how is your apprentice? I hear he is a most promising pupil…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Yes, he is a quick learner, and is nearing the end of his training. He is most unlike you though, Dooku. He has displayed fierce loyalty to the old Code, and to the Republic."

"Indeed?" Dooku halted, and leaned toward Qui-Gon. "They will try to separate him from you, Qui-Gon. The Council do not trust us. Our crime is innovation and a desire to evolve, the Council is rooted in tradition. Beware the short sighted ones, Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement, but then asked: "What of Master Yoda? Surely he can see the need to root out this corruption?"

Dooku straightened up once more. "Maybe, maybe. My old master was always telling me to look to now, not ahead. Yet I fear even he is wrapped up in the Council's lethargy. Now the Dark Side fogs our vision. It is unprecedented. If we do not act, it will intensify. The Dark Side is powerful, Qui-Gon!"

Dooku looked into Qui-Gon's eyes for a moment, an understanding passed between them. Then Qui-Gon let his gaze drop to the floor. Dooku blinked, turned and began to walk again.

"Come! The day is late. Senator Palpatine wishes to consult the Jedi on this blockade matter."

And with that the two Jedi Masters swept past the grumbling senators and out of a side door that led to Palpatine's private quarters…


	3. A Jedi's Defiance

**Chapter 3.**

- Quick note to all readers, thank you very much for taking the time to read this story. I apologise that I am not taking the time to achieve the very finest writing. What is most important to me is that I get an alternative plot to the pathetic drivel offered to us in the actual film. Again, thank you. Your reviews spur me on! -

The dull metal door slid smoothly up, and the two Jedi Masters entered an office high up on the Senate building at the heart of the planet-wide city of Coruscant. As they entered, the figure behind the desk rose. Dantius Palpatine, the emissary for Queen Amidala of Naboo, oozed confidence. His rise in the political arena had been swift, despite having virtually no close allies or friends. Indeed, next to nothing was known of his past. His sharp mind, quick thinking and excellent skills of persuasion had seen him rapidly establish himself as a figure in the senate. His position as the link between the government of Naboo and the senate was influential due to the importance of the planet to the various large business federations who relied on its power. Now the small but beautiful planet had been thrust into the middle of a much larger debate.

"Master Dooku. So good to see you again! And Master Jinn; I don't believe we've met?"

Dooku bowed his head in appreciation of the welcome, but Qui-Gon looked Palpatine in the eye. There was something about this emissary, something…his vision was clouded. He felt that he could not trust this man, but what was there to fear? His record impeccable, his smile never faltering. He wondered why his senses were dulled so while Dooku spoke to Palpatine:

"Greetings, senator. You wished to speak with the Jedi? I can provide an ear for your problems, but I'm afraid no action can be taken without the consent of the Jedi Council."

Palpatine shrugged and sighed, moving from behind his desk.

"Ah! The Council. Therein lies the problem. I take my plea for help to the Senate: I am beaten down by the Federations. I take it to the Council, but meet only indecision. Poor Naboo! I fear for our planet in the midst of this crisis."

"Your fear is not forgotten! There is still strength in the Jedi!"

Dooku had become animated now, and as he spoke he turned from Palpatine to stare out of the window, a light in his eyes.

"I know your frustration, Senator. Indeed, I have felt it for many months now. The federations, the businesses, the trade clans, they are the true masters of the senate now. Valorum…a puppet in the hands of industry and commerce!"

Palpatine walked over, his hand crossed in his robes, his brow furrowed, but never did his gaze leave Dooku. The two men stood in the deep gold light of the setting sun. Qui-Gon remained in the shadows.

"If only something could be done about all this. I fear conflict will become harder to avoid the longer the corruption remains unchallenged. Naboo, first. Then more, and more, until all the Star Systems are under the oppressive boot of the Federations and their allies!"

As Palpatine said this he seemed to grow taller to Qui-Gon, he tore his stare at last from Dooku's face and looked out at he crimson sky. There was anticipation in his voice, Qui-Gon was stunned Dooku could not hear it. Yet the words were stirring a fire in him, also. The burning resentment he felt towards the old order, the slow motions and ineffective dealings of the senate and lethargy of the council, they were stoked and kindled by this man's words.

"I have failed to gain support in the Senate. Valorum will concede defeat, handing out a meaningless fine to the Trade Federation, and Naboo will be occupied. Even now they are landing battle droids on the surface. I come to the Jedi as my last hope. Will you aid my people, Master Jedi?"

Dooku turned to look into Palpatine's eyes. He paused, glancing at Qui-Gon. His old apprentice stood in the middle of the room, his face in shadow. They had always agreed, rebelled together. Now was the time! Now was the moment to bring the Jedi out of their age long sloth and into a new era!

"Senator, I will do all in my power to help you."

"The Council? You think they will agree to this?"

"I do not need their backing anymore. This morning Master Jinn and I severed our ties with them. Tell your Queen, we will act immediately! No more debate…the Jedi will restore peace to Naboo!"

"She will be delighted to hear it, Master Jedi."

Palpatine stepped back, smiling once more. He bowed low. Then turned and inclined his head to Qui-Gon. Dooku spun round with vigour and strode from the room. Qui-Gon hurried after him.

"Master," Qui-Gon ventured once they were back down the corridor, "I wonder if your promise was not a little hasty? The Council will excommunicate us for good if they discover we endorsed military aid without their permission!"

"Qui-Gon, you are wise. But my mind is settled. No Jedi has defied the Council in such a way before, but times are changing. If you are with me in the struggle for peace, go with your own Padawan and prepare for flight! Meet me at the docks…"

With that the older Jedi turned aside and passed through large doors into a hangar, where various fighter ships were assembled. Qui-Gon stood watching him for a moment, then seemed to convince himself and turned about.

Half an hour later, Qui-Gon Jinn entered the teaching level of the Jedi Temple. He stood for a moment watching his young Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, only twenty two years of age. To be approaching the end of his time as Padawan at such a tender age was unusual for a Jedi. Obi-Wan had displayed aptitude at every level. He had a cool head, was quick with a lightsaber and although his mastery of the Force still needed work he seemed to connect with it to a degree unheard of at his age, sensing events sometimes even before Qui-Gon did during their various adventures together. Qui-Gon had grown extremely fond of the young Jedi, but they had their differences. Obi-Wan was a dedicated pupil of Yoda's teachings, valuing patience and the old ways over all. He had clashed with his Master on various issues, especially Qui-Gon's dissatisfaction with the Council, and the state of Democracy in the Republic.

Now Obi-Wan stood aside Grand Master Yoda, helping out as Yoda passed on his teaching to a class of younglings, as was common in those days.

"Remember, young ones, a Jedi's strength flows from the living Force! Feel it, know it, always will it be with you!"

Qui-Gon saw the admiration for the tiny, wise Master in his apprentices eyes and, not for the first time, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He flinched; a Jedi detests such an emotion, it being a quick path to one destination: the Dark Side. Qui-Gon shook his head, and stepped into the room.

"Master!" Obi-Wan greeted him. Yoda did not look at Qui-Gon, but said:

"Enough for now, children. We have a guest."

Qui-Gon beamed round the room. "Hello there!" He enjoyed working with younglings, but had never been offered a position as teacher in the Temple. Neither had Master Dooku. There views were controversial, he knew. Yoda could not risk such opinions being heard by the Jedi of the future.

"My apologies, Master Yoda, but I must speak with my Padawan. Perhaps he can help you again tomorrow?"

Yoda said nothing, but nodded his approval. Then he turned back to the younglings. Obi-Wan grinned and joined his master by the door. Qui-Gon turned, but looked back once more. The tiny, hunched figure had his back to the door.

"Master Yoda…" Qui-Gon was distressed. Was this betrayal? Was this the actions of a Jedi?

"…goodbye."

With that he turned and left the room for good, Obi-Wan hurrying along by his side, mirroring his own following of Dooku earlier in the day.

"Master Yoda says soon I can take my own class! He says I am ready to teach, and I display the true qualities of a Jedi!" Obi-Wan's chest swelled with pride as he said these words. Qui-Gon's already glum expression hardened.

"Is there something wrong, Master?"

"Come, Padawan, no time for questions. Know only this: we are to go travelling again, this very hour."

Obi-Wan actually stopped and stared. He loved going off around the Galaxy with old Qui-Gon, but they had finished that part of his training. He was to help Yoda at the Temple for the next month…

"Travelling? Where? I am aiding Yoda in the Temple this month!"

"A command has come down from the Council, young Padawan. A Master and an apprentice are to go to Naboo to…inspect younglings there. If they are of the proper calibre, we are to bring them here to become Jedi!"

Obi-Wan's whole demeanour changed, to one of excitement. They carried on walking, and Obi-Wan threw his cloak over his shoulders.

"Excellent! Do we go at once! Why didn't Master Yoda mention this?"

"It is highly secret, Obi-Wan. I have my orders directly from Master Dooku."

"I heard he stormed out of the Council this morning!" Obi-Wan spoke in a dramatic stage whisper, as if he were confiding a great secret in a friend. Qui-Gon whipped round.

"He was not alone! I followed my old Master! Come, Obi-Wan, the day grows old, and we must be at the docks by nightfall."

Obi-Wan hurried along in his Master's wake, but now his heart was troubled. As they made their way towards their private quarters, Obi-Wan turned his mind to their mission. There was more to it than his Master was telling him, he knew that. Qui-Gon had always been erratic, but his knowledge of the Force was great, and he had been a superb Master. Obi-Wan looked upon him as a father, and had always rebuked those who whispered about his defiance of the Council, even of the Jedi Code itself.

There was something else, though. Something troubled the Padawan as he ate and prepared himself for their mission. A dark cloud hung over his Master, over all the Jedi, he felt it. This Naboo crisis, the death of Dooku's Padawan, the weakness of the senate… Something was behind it, and Obi-Wan felt as if he were heading irreversibly towards it. The image of a teenage boy came into his mind, fluttered there for a moment, then disappeared.

An hour later, Master and apprentice met Dooku at the landing platform for the modest Republic Defence Fleet. This group of small fighters and larger, lightly armed spacecraft comprised the main bulk of Galactic defence. There had been peace for so long, with the only threat coming from unorganised criminals, that any kind of Navy of the Old Republic now simply escorted Senate and Royal ships, and policed the Trade routes.

Yet Dooku had gathered a hundred or so fighters, and he himself carried a helmet under his arm. His welcome to them was warm.

"Greetings, fellow Jedi! We fly at once!"

He embraced Qui-Gon, and patted Obi-Wan warmly on the shoulder.

"Ah, young Padawan, I hear you are near to independence. What a marvel a Jedi is, when freed from the shackles of tradition and convention. Tonight we Jedi will fly to the aid of a people stricken by blockade, and threatened with war! Such a thing has not occurred in many years, we proud three are the vanguard to a marvellous resurrection of the Jedi Order!"

Obi-Wan felt distinctly uncomfortable at these words. It was becoming more and more clear that this 'mission' was not about finding younglings, and he very much doubted the Council knew its true purpose. If the Council knew at all…

…Chancellor Valorum burst into a lecture theatre in the Jedi Temple. There Mace Windu was instructing younger Jedi on the principles of the Code. He turned, annoyed by the interruption.

"Chancellor! What a surprise, how can I be of assistance?"

"Master Windu! I must protest…I have nothing but respect for the Jedi Council but authorising independent missions is simply not practical! This Naboo business is a delicate matter, one I hoped could be solved by diplomacy alone!"

Windu was staring in blank confusion at the puffing Chancellor, and his student looked from one to the other, delighted at this unexpected livening up of the usually dull evening lecture.

"Excuse my Chancellor, but I do not understand? I am not aware of the Council authorising any such move involving the Federation crisis."

"Indeed? Then why do I hear that Masters Jinn and Dooku are preparing to take a squadron of our finest fighter to the planet, and are standing in the docks making speeches at this very moment?"

There was a deafening silence, only a moment, and then Windu seemed to explode. One minute he was framed by the hologram he had been using to teach, fury etched on his face, the next the Chancellor was stumbling forward, a wind seemed to blow in the students' ears, and Windu's robes had whipped round the edge of the door and were gone.

Dooku stood atop his fighter. He turned his smile broad, to all the pilots. The whole area was lit by the glare of massive flood lights, the smooth yellow ships emitting deep grumbles as their engines fired up.

"To Naboo, then!" Dooku cried, "And may the Force be with us!"

He turned to the next ship along, into which Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had just leapt. Their astromech droid turned its head, bleeping, to inspect the new pilots. R2-D2 had flown with this ship many times, he wasn't about to see fool hardy Jedi put it any danger.

"Go ahead of the pack, Qui-Gon, my friend! You and young Kenobi will make short work of the control ship, I'm sure. Disable their shields, friends, and that blockade won't last very long against our blasters! Farewell!"

With that all three Jedi closed their cockpits, and next minute all the ships had leapt into the sky. There was a great roaring of engines, and blaring of horns. Senators and simply workers alike went to their windows and stared. Such a display of military strength was unheard of. Yet the sight was uplifting, and though they did not know the reason or purpose behind this fleet, the watchers at the docks and on nearby balconies clapped and cheered.

Master Windu arrived at the docks in time to watch Dooku's fleet leaving the atmosphere far, far above. With eyes like fire he turned and marched back towards the Jedi Temple, where Yoda awaited him.

Senator Palpatine watched from his window, his smile wide. He turned and made his way down to a small hangar reserved for emissaries and dignitaries, where a ship awaited him. This ship was individual; there was no other like it in the Galaxy. The design had been adapted from ancient Sith designs. Its pilot wore black robes, with a hood covering all his head and most of his face. As Palpatine took his seat next to him, all he could see was the pilot's mouth. It was surrounded by black markings on red skin, and the teeth were sharp.

"My work here is done. Take us to Naboo, Maul. There you shall witness the beginning of the end. Nothing can stop us now!"

The pilot turned his head slightly, as the ship rose silently and moved out into he air;

"At last Master? At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi?"

"Calm yourself, Maul. My time has not yet come, yet everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Your chance may come soon, my apprentice, sooner then I expected. A head strong Jedi and his apprentice travel with Master Dooku."

"I will make them fear us!"

"Indeed. You may deal with them as you like, only ensure their deaths. Leave Dooku to me…"

Down by the docks Master Windu watched Dooku's fleet leaving the atmosphere far, far above. With eyes like fire he turned and marched back towards the Jedi Temple, where Yoda awaited him.


	4. Rumours of War

**Chapter 4: ****'Rumours of War'**

Nute Gunray, dressed in splendid purple robes and wearing the crown of the Trade Federation Supreme Executive Viceroy, entered his private chamber aboard his flagship, the Golden Ambition. He kneeled, bowing his head, as the hologram projector before him flickered into life. The pale blue holgram cast eerie shadows around the darkened room. It consisted of an enormous head, magnifyed many times from its true size. It was the head of an old man, hooded. The shadow of the hoos fell across hi face obscuring everything but the hooked nose, chin and a gleam from his eyes.

"You wished to see me, Lord Sidious?"

"Viceroy Gunray. Our time has come. The Jedi have launched an squadron of fighters against us. they will be here soon."

Nute Gunray's head snapped up. He could not look even a hologram of this man directly in the eyes, such was the intensity of his gaze. When he had met Sidious before, Gunray had felt as though the old man could see through him, see inside his head, even what he was he was thinking...

"The Jedi? How is this possible, the Senate would never sanction it! I have bribed all the parties concerned..."

"Silence! Did I not warn you that the Jedi are reckless? They will stop at nothing to destroy any threat to their power."

"Our plans, Lord Sidious, what of our plans? We're finished!"

"Calm yourself, Viceroy." Sidious's voice was intoxicating, reassuring, deadly. "Soon the Jedi Master that leads the attack group will be under my control. We have nothing to fear."

"But..but.." Gunray was stammering now, out of his depth. "But how could you do such a thing? I've heard the Jedi can control your mind! Make you their puppet! They can.."

"Fool! I am more powerful than any Jedi. Come, come. This is a set back, that is all. My apprentice, Darth Maul, will be joining you shortly. With him at your side, and if your droids are as good as you claim, you will be unstoppable. This is our hour! Begin the attack at once!"

"If it is your wish, my Lord."

"Take the city. Burn all who resist. Do not stop the attack until Theed is yours. But do not kill the Queen. I will hold you personally responsible if she is harmed in any way. Darth maul will take good care of her, and of the other Jedi that travel with the squadron. Now go!"

"We will wipe them out, my Lord. Naboo will be ours by sundown..."

With that, Nute Gunray bowed once more, and retreated from the room, walking awkwardly backwards. Sidious leered horribly, the hologram flickered, and went out.

Two hours later Nute Gunray was on the planet surface. He stood atop the raised platform in the heart of the swamp, and surveyed the crowd below him. He looked with distaste at the creatures gathered there. Gungans.

_Stupid, filthy breed….should all be wiped out…_

He needed these, things, for the sheer weight of numbers they could provide. At least, he needed them until the next batch of his battle droids arrived on Naboo. As had happened so many times in the last few weeks, Gunray was lost in his dreams.

…_endless droids, marching, marching, marching….Lord Gunray at their head…_

"Excuse me, Sir…"

…_Lord Gunray, the saviour of the Galaxy…rich beyond measure…_

"Sir?" Gunray snapped out of his reverie.

"Yes, yes, the speech?"

"I think they're ready now, sir." Squeaked the small Gungan by his side.

Nute Gunray stepped up to the edge of the platform, and surveyed the now hushed Gungan crowd imperiously. Today was his day, and he had swayed the entire Senate before. This bunch of animals would be easy…

"My friends!" his voice boomed out into the clearing, even those stood at the far end could hear him,

"Friends, this is it! Your hour has come, at last! For too long your people have hidden in the marsh, in the darkness. Today you step into the light! Too long the corrupt people of Theed have kept your race under foot; suppression ends today! Today, by the grace of my master, you have a new army by your side. Let the warriors among you take up their weapons…we march, to war!!"

The last word Nute roared, and the crowd responded. Leaping and screeching, a frenzy began. At a shout from their enormous leader the athletic beings surged forward, around the pillar upon which Nute Gunray stood, gloating. They charged forward to the stockpiles of their crude weapons, some were even given blasters by Gunray's Federation officers. Nute watched them move out from the trees into the open ground, yelling heir war cries, while over his head there came down enormous, hulking ships.

…_my hour at last…I'll take what is mine…and there will be more…_

The ships lighted on the plain, and from their bellies came columns of battle droids, marching, marching to the beat of the Gungan war drums.

…_it begins today.  
_

On Coruscant, Mace Windu was pacing the empty Council chamber. He paused, and looked up as the door slid open. With a quiet humming venerable Master Yoda entered on his hoverseat. The little Jedi came to stop facing Widnu across the chamber.

"Well?" demanded Windu after a moment of silence. "What are we to do?"

"Do?" replied Yoda, "There is no do. At times like this, there is only…patience."

"I know you would advocate patience, as ever!" cried Windu, frustration boiling over in his voice. His whole person seemed to be taught, tense. He turned aimlessly and leaned on a chair, gripping it tight. The force was strong in him, and Yoda felt its power flowing from him now, recognised the waves that could so swiftly turn to anger…

…_the road to the dark side. I've lost one Master, I'll not lose another…_

"What would you have the Council do?" enquired Yoda.

"Dooku's gone too far this time!" retorted Windu, turning to face Yoda once again, "More than too far! He's directly disobeyed the will of the Council, he's involved himself in an aggressive military venture! What's more, he's taken two more Jedi with him, one a Padawan! I'm beginning to wonder if the Jedi Code means anything to him at all…"

"Resented the Code, Dooku has, ever since his training."

Windu glanced into Yoda's eyes, then looked away. He stared out of the window, at the busy Coruscant sky, a hub of activity…

…_the centre of corruption…Dooku believes it…I cannot…I will not._

"Do you blame yourself, Master Yoda. How can a Jedi trained so personally by yourself believe what he believes?"

Yoda sighed, and bowed his head.

"Sometimes…sometimes. Head strong he was, always. Master Jinn, a better Jedi he could be! Look to him we must, to calm his Master's agitation."

"You do not believe Dooku is lost, then? A Jedi has not mustered an army for attack in a thousand years! Only defence, that is the Code!"

Master Yoda raised his claw to his forehead, lined with ancient wisdom and years of learning. He closed his eyes in concentration, then they snapped open again.

"The consequences of this crisis, far reaching will be. See the conclusion, I cannot. Patience we must practice…patience, and diplomacy."

Mace Windu was not satisfied, but he held more respect for grand Master Yoda than for anyone of anything else in the galaxy, and trusted his judgement on all things. Many times he would have followed his reactions and used force, if it were not for the calming influence of the little old Jedi who sat before him now. Yoda had not been wrong yet. Windu was extremely fond of Yoda, and saw in him the embodiment of the Code.

"Very well. We will see how Dooku's adventure pans out. I will send Master Koon to watch over the other two, and keep up to date with events on Naboo. In the mean time, let us watch, and wait, as you would have it Master Yoda."

Master Windu bowed low to the Grand Master, then swiftly left the room. When he was gone, Yoda turned to face the window. He sighed, then entered a deep meditation.

In these days of peace, and old age, he meditated far more than he had once, in his youth. More and more he saw the value of patience and calm appraisal of situation over anything else. Yet he was troubled at heart. Something had entered his conciousness, and it came from the Force. At times during meditation yoda could feel the living Force pulsing through the entire galaxy, such were his powers of connection with it. It seemed to him now that there were before him two balls of power. One was wrapped in the Force, obscured, anonymous, dark. The other appeared as a burning ball of brilliant light, the very force itself bursting forth from it…

…_the time is close at hand…the Chosen One is coming…_


	5. Darth Maul

**Chapter 5. '****Darth Maul'**

High above the surface of Naboo, the Trade Federation blockade of the planet hung in the form of several large, heavily armed battle ships. They were long, strongly built ships of a streamlined design, but with several bulges and towers dotted across their surface. Their primary weapons were laser cannon mounted on the nose, and powerful deflector shields mounted upon the rear. There were many ports of entry, but there were several along each side that held tractor beams for the capture of enemy fighters or spy ships.

On the bridge a low ranking crew member came running on five legs to report to the captain;

"Sir! The battle has begun! Our army has Theed under siege!"

"Indeed? Well that certainly is good news." The captain was an alien of the same race as Nute Gunray, blessed with cunning but not bravery. He was a talented pilot, however, and had been granted the captaincy of the _Golden Ambition_, Gunray's flagship and the pride of the Federation fleet. He was a close ally of the Viceroy, and he alone knew the extent of Gunray's plans. Over the years the industrial and commercial clans had built their power, both politically in the Senate and physically around the Galaxy. The Trade federation was a union of several of these clans, making it the largest economic force in the Galaxy, controlling a quarter of the Senate.

Gunray had always been ambitious, it was how he had risen to his postion of power. But something had happened recently, the Captain thought. Ever since Gunray had gone to Coruscant and met this Lord Sidious. He had new ideas, new aims. He wanted to take control, he wanted natural resources, and army. He wanted the Senate. The only thing he was really afraid of was the Jedi Council, but his new friend Sidious seemed to know how to deal with them. The captain wasn't sure he liked what was happening but, like so many in similar positions, he was paid handsomely and had plenty of work, so he remained silent. Now it came to it, he wasn't sure he fancied a battle. The Federation had many officers and thugs, but no real soldiers. That was for the battle droids.

His monitor blinked and whined. He glanced down, and his brow furrowed. There was a lone ship making its way towards the blockade at a high speed. It seemed to have just left hyperspace. The Captain flicked a switch;

"This is the _Golden Ambition_ of the Trade Federation. Identify youself and state your purpose."

There was crackling static, then a commanding voice replyed:

"Greetings. This is ship 251-B, reporting back from the inner territories. We have the jewels the Queen ordered. Over.

The captain thought a moment. Evidently a simple delivery slave, ignorant of the political situation. He had jewels with him…

"This planets is under blockade, by order of Viceroy Gunray. You cannot proceed. Dock with my ship and we'll see about your delivery. Over and out."

The captain grinned to himself; perhaps things would turn out alright for him after all. The Queen's jewels! He must be the one to receive this ship, he would take them for himself. He swivelled in his chair and barked;

"All of you! Keep the ship in orbit. Take note of any messages from the surface, I am leaving the bridge briefly to attend to a personal matter."

With that he turned back to his control panel, and activated the tractor beam, catching the small ship that was very close now in its pull. Smiling, the Captain stalked from the bridge, hands behind his back, twitching eagerly.

He took the lift down several levels to the hanger reserved for important docking. He was just in time to see the little ship touch down. In his eager greed he failed to notice the markings of the Senate on the side of the ship. He marched right out onto the landing floor as the ship's engines slowed to a deep, dull humming. His eyes upon the cargo door, he did not see the battle droids behind him freeze, then collapse to the floor, totally useless.

He waited, on his toes, as the ramp was lowered. He licked his lips. The doors opened. Two men appeared, cloaked and hooded. They came down the ramp towards him. The first doubt crept into his mind. They didn't look like simple delivery men. Still, he offered his hand and declared;

"Welcome to the _Golden Ambition_, envy of the Galaxy! I'm afraid your Queen will shortly be deposed from the throne. There has been a rebellion, and Federation forces are moving in to…"

One of the hooded men had raised his hand, and to the captain's utter amazement, a long metal pole that had been lying nearby had risen into the air and was floating towards them.

"What..?" The captain put two and two together, staring at the two Jedi, then to the crumpled droids. Too late. The pole shot forward and hit him a blow over the head. The captain crumpled.

"Sorry about that, Captain." muttered Qui-Gon Jinn with half a smile. He and his Padawan Obi-Wan turned walked straight to the lift. They entered it, and sent it to the bridge level. The doors slid shut. The hangar was silent, save for a groan from the Captain. Two minutes later, the countdown on the Senate craft's self-destruct reached zero, and with an almighty explosion the hangar was ripped in two, and the _Golden Ambition _shuddered, teetering on its stabilisers. The Captain's body was thrown out into space.

"That wasn't the Jedi way, Master" said Obi-Wan quietly in the lift as the lights flickered and the dulled sound of blaring alarms was heard,

"We left that man to die. That was…wrong."

"I realise that, Obi-Wan. But in war even the Jedi Code must be bent."

"You sound more and more like Master Dooku" said Obi-Wan glumly, as he removed his light saber from his belt,

"…and I don't appreciate being lied to. You should have told me straight about this mission."

"I apologise, Padawan, truly" replied Qui-Gon, his eyes on the doors, his hand on his light saber,

"I hope you will forgive me in time. Now look sharp, there's work afoot!"

With that the lift came to a halt and the doors opened, casting light into the small room. The two Jedi faced a bridge in chaos, angry red alarms were going off all over the place, crew were dashing here and there, and at the centre four droids were frantically working with the ships controls. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped out calmly, their swords in their hands but not yet lit. It took a moment for the alien in charge to notice them.

"Intruders!!" he shrieked, "Seize them!"

With a confident force push Qui-Gon sent the droids spinning to the other side of the room. Simultaneously Obi-Wan ignited his saber and darted forward, slicing through the two guards who would have grabbed hold of him. He turned sharply and leapt right up onto the control seat. The alien there cowered, whimpering. Obi-Wan took pity, and cast him from the high chair to the ground, where he lay, stunned.

Qui-Gon hurried to the main door.

"Now you show your true worth, my Padawan! Take this ship off course; let us clear this blockade for Master Dooku's fighters!"

Obi-Wan groaned. He had never been a good pilot, and this ship was huge. He examined the multitude of screens, buttons, keypads and holograms that spread out before him. He took a firm grip on a large lever in the middle, and with a gulp he heaved it sideways. With a great lurch the _Golden Ambition_ began to turn, slowly. Qui-Gon stumbled and almost fell, catching hold of the door frame to steady himself. He laughed

"Easy now, Obi-Wan! This is not a suicide mission!"

The metal by his hand exploded in sparks, Qui-Gon leapt back, igniting his lightsaber. They had been discovered.

"Obi-Wan! Droidekas! Keep the ship off course, I'll hold them off…"

Obi-Wan was worried for his master, droidekas were no basic droid. Massive blasters mounted on each side, plus a proton shield. They were slow moving when standing, but could deliver a great deal of firepower to a target. The door was feeling the full force of their lasers now.

Qui-Gon had settled into a deep meditation.

_ …just as Master Yoda would advise. Defeat them in the mind, and you will beat them in the real…_

Obi-Wan struggled with the controls. On several of the screens he saw droids running through corridors, putting out the flames that were spreading through the ship from the destroyed hanger. Then he saw something else, a lone hooded figure all in black making its way steadily down a corridor. It disappeared, and Obi-Wan turned his attention to the ship. With deliberate control, he put the hulking vehicle on a collision course with one of the smaller blockade vessels.

"That should do it!" he turned to help his Master.

_ …what would Dooku do if he were here? Attack, attack, attack…we must practice patience…_

Qui-Gon felt the force flowing through the ship, sought the bright light of his Padawan, the dull electrical current of the droids outside the door, shut them down with ease. The thudding of the lasers stopped, all was silent. Qui-Gon revelled in the power the Force granted to a Jedi, if a connection could be made. He made it with natural ease, as did his Padawan...

_ …Yoda had never seen someone who could connect so completely as me, save himself…and Obi-Wan too…we're special…._

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and saw Obi-Wan smiling down at him, the young man he had come to love almost as a son…

_ …we two…as wise as Master Yoda…powerful as Master Windu…not reckless like Dooku…_

Obi-Wan wasn't smiling anymore, he was looking over his Master, at the door, his head pulsing with the Force, Qui-Gon was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't felt it…

_ …this is our destiny…_

"Master, do you feel that? There's someone out there!"

The doors were ripped from their frame and thrown across the room, forcing Obi-Wan to duck desperately. Qui-Gon was on his feet instantly, turning, his mind back in the room.

There before them stood a hooded figure, a faceless, nameless terror. He wore robes, not dissimilar to the robes of a Jedi, but they were deep black, his boots, his gloves, everything black. This was no Jedi, but both Master and Padawan felt the Force with him.

"Who are you, Force user, and what business brings you to this ship?"

Qui-Gon spoke with authority, confident, but he was unsure. He had never encountered such a being. He had heard stories of Dark Jedi, rogues. Then there was the old, old tales of the Sith war…and in a flash he remembered Dooku's Padawan, and how he met his death…

"My name is Maul, my business, fear." The hooded figure spoke with a husky, rasping voice, and he rose his head to look the Jedi in the face. There, unmistakably, the markings of the Sith etched over his face. His skin was red raw…

Without another word, he sprang at astonishing speed into the air, landing between the two Jedi. Obi-Wan reacted first, swinging his clear blue saber through the air towards Maul's head. Maul crouched low, the saber swept over his hood, and then he rocketed up into Obi-Wan's chest, pushing him back. The young Jedi crashed into the side of the control chair, and slumped to the floor. Qui-Gon had come forward, and made to stab his green blade straight through the back of their assailant, but the Force was in full flow now between the three fighters, and Maul knew what was coming. He was in the air again, curling through a back flip to land the other side of Qui-Gon. The Jedi concentrated…

_ …I'm not ready for this…the training was out of date, no need for new…no threat for centuries…centuries of sleep….a Jedi, useless!_

He was back in the Jedi Temple, saber training with Master Windu. He remembered the art of the saber, the powerful thrust, the knowledge of your move many strokes in advance. With deliberate thrusts and cuts qui-Gon advanced, forcing his opponent back. Yet Maul had not yet drawn his own saber, if he indeed had one. Such was his speed and reactions he merely ducked, leapt or dodged to the side, and Qui-Gon' frustration grew as his blade found only empty air.

Now Obi-Wan came rushing back into the fray, and his blade caught the hem of Maul's robe as the Sith flipped between the two Jedi. He snarled and recoiled, glancing down. His robe was singed, a thin wisp of dark grey smoke curled upwards. He turned his startlingly yellow eyes on the two Jedi, who had composed themselves, crouched, ready for the fight.

…_I am my Master's tool…there is nothing else…my master commands me…_

Finally he drew his saber from its resting place within his robes. Without taking his eyes off the Jedi he twirled it his hand, igniting it so that the bright red beam cam to life spinning through the air…

_ …ever vigilant…waiting for our time…the Sith revealed at last!_

He darted forward, Qui-Gon barely had time to counter his blow. Maul span away from the older Jedi, ducking under Obi-Wan's wild swing; he caught the younger Jedi in the leg. Obi-Wan gave a cry of pain and toppled to the floor. His head cracked against a metal bar jutting out from the control chair, and he lay still. Maul did not even pause. In a moment he was over the prone Padawan and upon the Master once more, his movement lightening fast, his blows raining hard and fast upon Qui-Gon's blade.

_…I can't deal with this…he's too fast…never seen this before…doubt…worry…_

_ …I am the tool of my Master…his bidding be done…I will make them fear us, My Master…_

…_doubt…worry…too long we have slept…fear!_

Qui-Gon fell back under the fury of the blows. He desperately felt out with the Force, though he had no time to do so properly, and all his concentration was spent on keeping the whirling red blade at bay. This creature had nothing inside; he was a shell, filled with hate. Something was driving him on, filling him with this hateful power…giving him the power of fear.

_ Fear…the beginning of every path to the dark side…Yoda had told him so many times…Fear leads to the dark side…_

Even a Jedi could feel fear. If this happened, he could be defeated from the inside, even falling to the seduction of the Dark Side in the process… If fear was in the mind, then the creature assaulting Qui-Gon now was the embodiment of that fear. A tool, a servant. In the space of a few seconds, Qui-Gon knew there was more to learn, that the Jedi had totally underestimated Gunray and the Federation, that they had a powerful new enemy.

_ …there is more…motive to the madness…a Master…a Sith?_

The fight continued down the corridor. Maul's hands moved so fast Qui-Gon could barely deflect the red blade in time to parry the next, and the next, and the next.

Obi-Wan stirred, his eyes unfocused, his head throbbing. The pain in his left leg was like fire, but through the haze of pain he remembered Qui-Gon, the hooded attacker. He looked up. Down the corridor two figures were engaged in a furious duel, one black as black leaping from floor to wall and kicking out, the other cloaked in brown and parrying, turning, always on the defensive. Obi-Wan knew his Master was in trouble. He dragged himself across the floor, pain shot through his leg, but he summoned his light saber to him.

Nothing the Jedi had taught him in the warm comfort of the Temple could have prepared Qui-Gon for an attack of this nature; Maul used his surroundings to gain the advantage, running up the walls, flipping from side to side. Half way down the corridor he paused, and with the Force ripped an electric wire from the wall. The lights flickered, the blue and yellow sparks danced through the air towards Qui-Gon, who leaped backwards into a roll, straightening up, but not in time block Maul's blade that had swept through the air towards his head…

It seemed as though an invisible hand had hold of Maul's arm. He strained and bared his teeth, but he could not bring it down onto Qui-Gon. Behind him Obi-wan leant against the wall for support, the dancing, deadly electric wire between him and the two combatants. He was using all his energy on holding Maul's arm back through the Force. Qui-Gon did not need a second more; he pushed out with his open palm and Maul was thrown across the corridor. The wire came whipping down…

…_pain. Pain he had only known once before, when his Master had been angry…had tortured him…laughed…he hated his master…HATE…feared him also…loved him…all at once…he was in so much pain…_

"Come, Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon leapt past the flailing figure of the Sith, who was screaming as the electricity flashed through him. Grabbing his Padawan by the waist he struggled towards an open door, round a corner, into a lift. The flashing blue light, the screams…

…_fear…I am fear…hate…I hate everything…hate the Jedi…KILL the Jedi!_

From the wreckage of the floor, the extinct wire that still emitted the occasional spark, Maul got to his feet. He brushed himself down with casual distain; his light saber flew to his open claw. He turned and walked back up the corridor. He had failed once, he would not do so again.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan emerged into yet another hanger. With a cry of shock Obi-Wan yelled;

"Look, Master!"

From the opening they saw before them balls of fire, explosions, space craft dashing here and there…the battle had begun.

Qui-Gon supported his Padawan over to an escape pod, which he instantly jettisoned. At great speed they rushed out of the hanger, and the dull roar of the battle receded as they sped away from the blockade, down toward the beautiful green and blue of Naboo's surface. A minute later the _Golden Ambition _collided with another federation vessel, and erupted into flame, while the fighters darted about it, lasers flashed, men died. Dooku's squadron had arrived.


End file.
